


Uno stupido sbaglio

by ImperialPair



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-17
Updated: 2017-11-17
Packaged: 2019-02-03 17:58:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12753315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImperialPair/pseuds/ImperialPair
Summary: Titolo: Uno stupido sbaglioPrompt: Uno stupido sbaglio.Parole: 2408Genere: Slash, erotico, romanticoRating: Rosso (ma non ne sono troppo convinta).Diclaminer: Tutti i riferimenti a fatti e persone reali è puramente casuale.





	Uno stupido sbaglio

**Author's Note:**

> Titolo: Uno stupido sbaglio  
> Prompt: Uno stupido sbaglio.  
> Parole: 2408  
> Genere: Slash, erotico, romantico  
> Rating: Rosso (ma non ne sono troppo convinta).  
> Diclaminer: Tutti i riferimenti a fatti e persone reali è puramente casuale.

Cosa sperava di ottenere tornando da lui?  
In testa gli ronzava la bizzarra idea che John potesse accettare le sue scuse: anche se era sempre stato un tipo che si arrabbiava poco facilmente e non portava rancore verso nessuno, la cosa che gli aveva fatto era stata terribile.  
L'aveva tradito andando a letto con un altro uomo, aveva sbagliato, n'era consapevole, ma aveva capito fin da subito la gravità di quell'errore. Sapeva di aver aspettato troppo tempo: cinque mesi erano troppi, ma voleva parlare con lui della cosa, anche solamente provarci, così quel terribile senso di colpa sarebbe sparito per il resto della sua vita.

Nicola era fermo davanti alla porta che lo divideva dall'entrata, osservava il nome scritto su quella piccola placca di metallo “John Walker”, mentre era c’era una striscia incisa che cancellava il suo “Nicola Galante”.  
“Perché l'ha lasciato?” si chiese il ragazzo “Non poteva far prima a sostituirlo?”  
L’aveva lasciato dopo averlo trovato a letto con Gaetano, il suo migliore amico.  
Non voleva giustificarsi, sapeva che ormai l'errore era già stato fatto, aveva solo intenzione di chiarire delle cose con lui, prima che partisse per l'Inghilterra, il Paese dov'era nato e passato la sua infanzia.  
Aveva saputo i piani di John quella mattina, alcuni amici in comune lo avevano avvertito chiedendogli se l'avesse già saputo.  
Ovviamente non ne aveva la più pallida idea, non l'aveva più sentito da quel fatidico giorno. Voleva confrontarsi con lui prima che tornasse a Londra.  
Il ragazzo aveva il dito appoggiato sopra il citofono, gli sarebbe bastato solo una leggera pressione e avrebbe potuto di nuovo sentire quel sensuale accento che tanto amava.  
“John… John…” sussurrava lentamente fra sé e sé per darsi coraggio.  
Lo amava più di se stesso, ma questo non sarebbe bastato per ottenere il suo perdono: un tradimento era la cosa peggiore che potesse fargli.  
«Chi è?» chiese quella voce stupenda che tanto lo affascinava.  
«John… sono io, Nicola».

Con che faccia tosta osava ritornare in quell'appartamento?  
Lo stesso dove dovevano convissuto in quei due anni e quello in cui l'aveva trovato assieme al ragazzo che reputava essere il suo migliore amico. Quando li aveva visti fare sesso, il suo cuore era andato in frantumi, ancora ricordava l'istante in qui quest'ultimo si spezzo e, pezzo per pezzo, cadde in un baratro oscuro.  
Cinque mesi erano passati, li aveva contati, uno a uno, giorno per giorno, continuando a portare le schegge nel petto che probabilmente mai sarebbe guarito.  
«John… voglio parlare.» disse Nicola.  
Non voleva vedere più la sua faccia, gliel'aveva anche detto quella volta di non farsi più rivedere, ma sembra che non l'avesse capito, ma credeva che “Sparisci dalla mia vista, stronzo! Non voglio vedere più la tua lurida faccia” avesse messo in chiaro la loro rottura.  
Odiava quel ragazzo per tutto quello che gli aveva fatto passare. Non poteva neanche immaginare quanto avesse sofferto, ma eccolo lì, fuori alla porta pronto a spiaccicargli in faccia delle giustificazione.  
Una parte, microscopica avrebbe sottolineato, di quel suo organo, voleva ascoltare quello che avesse da dire, sentire quella voce, che nonostante tutto gli era mancata, e desiderava vedere quel viso così incantevole che l'aveva stregato fin da subito.  
Non sapeva se dare retta alla sua parte sofferente o quella ancora innamorata di Nicola, era così confuso da non riuscire a decidere quale scelta fosse giusta o sbaglia.  
«Se non vuoi parlare con me, è inutile insistere.». Sentiva i leggeri singhiozzi del ragazzo, stava piangendo non c'era dubbio. «Addio John…».  
“Addio, John.” quella piccola frase gli riecheggiava ferendolo ancora di più di quanto già lo fosse.  
Aprì di scatto la porta, riusciva a vedere le spalle di Nicola di fronte a lui, il ragazzo che amava era lì a pochi passi di distanza e gli bastava poco per raggiungerlo e tenerlo stretto a se.  
«Nicola!».  
Prima che fosse troppo tardi, lo raggiunse. Non avrebbe sopportato stare ancora senza di lui, nonostante avesse tradito la sua fiducia, stare senza di lui era peggio di qualsiasi catastrofe sfascia famiglie.  
«Ti amo!» gli sussurrò all'orecchio.  
«John…».

Nessuno avrebbe potuto sapere quanto gli fossero mancate quelle stupende labbra: a parte lui nessuno era a conoscenza di quanto le amasse, così soffici e morbide, a volte gli sembrava quasi di essere adagiato su un mare di piume. Quella lingua poi così calda, che era capace di fargli crescere una passione dentro.  
Non c'era dubbio Nicola era il migliore baciatore che conoscesse, l'unico in grado di coinvolgerlo in quel modo, nessun altro uomo avrebbe potuto prendere il suo posto.  
Per lui non valeva lo stesso, quando l'aveva visto “nel loro letto” assieme a Gaetano, aveva sentito il mondo crollargli addosso, non era solo stato tradito dal suo partner ma anche dal suo migliore amico. Fu uno shock tremendo tanto grande che aveva creduto di odiare quei due ragazzi, ma l'amore che provava nonostante tutta la sofferenza era lì e non se ne sarebbe mai andato.  
Perdonarlo non sarebbe stato facile, nemmeno dimenticare tutto quello che era successo. La sua fiducia in quel ragazzo era praticamente crollata, ma non poteva stare senza di lui, ormai era diventato come il suo respiro e vivere senza di esso gli era diventato impossibile, aveva bisogno del suo italiano preferito.  
In quel momento John era intento a rimuovere gli indumenti del suo ex, sbottonando, uno a uno, i bottoni della camicia bianca che indossava.  
L'odore di quel ragazzo non era cambiato per niente, continuava a usare la stessa acqua di colonia che gli aveva regalato per il suo ventitreesimo compleanno. Aveva una fragranza particolare che si adattava benissimo alla sua pelle creando un profumo seducente e affascinante che ma avrebbe smesso di amare.  
«Ti sta bene?» chiese il ragazzo osservando quei due occhi stupendi ghiaccio dell'inglese.  
Gli stava bene? Certo che no, il corpo del suo amato era sto violato da un uomo che non era lui, come poteva accettare la cosa? Eppure nonostante questo amava quel ragazzo. L'aveva tradito sì ma quei suoi sentimenti non riuscivano ad abbandonare il suo cuore.  
«Sì». Mentì.  
Osservava la faccia poco convinta di Nicola, decise quindi di iniziare a fare sul serio, magari in quel modo si sarebbero lasciati andare entrambi.  
Appoggiò le labbra sul corpo liscio del suo ex. Non era un tipo muscoloso ma non significava che non lo trovasse sexy, anzi n'era attratto in una maniera incredibile, l'avrebbe baciato più e più volte fino a consumarlo.  
“Anche Gaetano l'ha bacato così?” si chiese fra sé e sé, “No! Non ci devo pensare…”  
Gli faceva male porsi quelle domande, un dolore atroce che forse non sarebbe mai sparito dal suo petto. L'unica opzione disponibile era quella d'iniziarci a convivere se aveva intenzione di frequentarlo nuovamente, non c'era altra scelta.  
«John…»   
Poggiò i suoi occhi sul volto del ragazzo, sembrava essere sul punto di piangere.  
«Perdonami, è stato solo uno stupido sbaglio… io…».  
«Non dire nulla.» disse zittendolo con il dito. «Ti perdono».  
«John… io… io… non lo farò più…». Riusciva a vedere le lacrime appena iniziate a uscire dai bellissimi occhi giada di Nicola ormai completamente arrossati.  
«Non piangere». Son le sue dita asciugò quelle piccole gocce salate che continuavano a rigargli il volto. «Ti amo…».  
«A… anch’io John…».  
Lo baciò lentamente cercando di confortarlo, non voleva che lui piangesse. Mai aveva amato il suo volto in quelle condizioni; avrebbe voluto sempre vederlo sorridere come agli inizi della loro storia. Gli mancavano un po' quelle espressioni solari e quei sorrisi allegri con cui l'aveva conquistato. Desiderava poter rivederle, era la parte migliore di quel ragazzo e sembrava averla completamente persa.  
L'italiano avvolse completamente le sue braccia attorno alle spalle dell'inglese che nel frattempo aveva iniziato a sfilargli la cintura del suo jeans, poi rimosse completamente quei pantaloni lanciandoli fuori da quel letto, anche lui fece lo stesso.  
L'unica cosa che li divideva ormai era la biancheria intima che ben presto fecero la fine degli altri indumenti.

Non riusciva a credere che John fosse di fronte a lui, gli sembrava quasi un dolce e sogno dal quale non si sarebbe mai voluto risvegliare.  
Non sarebbe stato più con nessun altro, si era pentito subito di aver ceduto alle avance di Gaetano. Non sapeva nemmeno lui come avesse fatto a cadere ai suoi piedi, era stato quell'alcol a renderlo fuori di se; gli aveva offerto del liquore, che ovviamente non era riuscito a rifiutare. Più bevevano e più quel ragazzo ci provava iniziandolo a baciare e toccare cercando di stimolarlo, fu un riflesso condizionale del suo corpo e non riuscì a trattenerlo finendo con giacere con quel ragazzo.  
Si era odiato: aveva tradito l'amore della sua vita, non si sarebbe mai perdonato e da quel giorno non aveva più bevuto niente che non fosse acqua, quasi come penitenza.  
«John.» disse sentendo le mani dell'inglese toccargli la parziale erezione che diventava sempre più dura sotto i suoi caldi ed esperti tocchi.  
Quando iniziò a muovere quel suo arto, Nicola, iniziò ad avvertire quel piacere immenso crescere nelle viscere, quanto gli era mancato il modo in cui lo masturbava, con nessun altro aveva provato delle sensazioni così intense che lo inebriavano.  
«John, ah… usa la bocca».  
Sembrò molto gradire quella richiesta, infatti, appena finì di pronunciare la frase, subito esegui quell'ordine con un piacere immenso.  
Cera una cosa che odorava di più di quei palmi, ed era la bocca di John, ogni vota che la sentiva attorno al suo membro veniva travolto da un intenso senso di piacere assoluto che travolgeva completamente il suo corpo.  
«ah… nnh ah….».  
Sentiva che stesse per venire, ma non voleva raggiungere l'orgasmo, non ancora almeno, voleva che quel fugace atto durasse ancora a lungo ma il suo limite era appena giunto.  
«John… sto… sto venendo.».

Quanto amava la voce di Nicola in quei momenti, così calda e sensuale, n'era attratto in una maniera incredibile: quando lo facevano soprattutto, assumeva tono così eccitanti che gli bastava solo udirla per avere un'erezione.  
Si staccò un istante prima che venisse. Lo sperma del ragazzo gli sporcò tutto il petto incominciando poi a scivolare e colare sul suo corpo e delle gocce iniziavano a depositarsi sul lenzuolo di quel letto matrimoniale.  
L'italiano si avvicinò iniziandolo a leccare quel corpo seguendo con la lingua la scia che il suo liquido seminale aveva lasciato su quei magnifici muscoli accentuati.  
«Cosa fai?» chiese stupito l'inglese sentendo la calda lingua dell'altro sulla sua pelle.  
Era una cosa così perversa, era il suo stesso sperma, come poteva pensare di ingoiare una cosa come quella?  
«Basta così.» disse atterrando quel piccolo maniaco. «Adesso è il mio turno».  
Prese il lubrificante che era solito usare per aiutare Nicola ad accoglierlo dentro, lo depositò sulle sue dita che poi inserì all'interno del suo ano.

«John…» sussultò sentendo quella presenza esterna entrargli dentro.  
Quanto amava essere penetrato da quelle dita. Quando gli stimolava la prostata, sentiva il suo corpo andargli in fiamme, per non parlare del suo grosso pene, nell'istante in cui iniziava a muoverlo, si sentiva quasi impazzire.  
«Fa presto!» disse impaziente.  
Voleva sentirlo spingere dentro di se, con quella passione che sempre aveva cateterizzato quei loro momenti intimi.  
«Voglio sentiti dentro.». Gli mancava terribilmente, lo desiderava più di qualsiasi altra cosa al mondo. «Presto!»   
«Ok…»  
Quanto sentì l’erezione dell'altro infiltrarsi all'interno della sua piccola fessura, finalmente poteva risentì brividi tanto piacevoli. Si sentì rinascere.  
Quelle spinte lentamente l'avevano fatto sentire completamente inebriato e provava delle sensazioni di estasi totale. Non sarebbe più stato con qualcuno che non fosse il suo amato John, perché aveva già avuto modo di costatare che nessun altro era al suo livello.  
Incrociò lo sguardo verso quello dell'inglese, rimase quasi sconvolto nel vedere quegli stupendi occhi azzurri così lucidi per via delle lacrime che stava versando in quell'istante.  
Era la prima volta che lo vedeva piangere e riusciva a immaginarne il motivo, provando ancora una volta quell'opprimente senso di colpa.

Inutile, per quanto amasse Nicola, in quel momento riusciva solo a pensare al pene di Gaetano all'interno del suo cado e bollette corpo. Non poteva accettare che il suo migliore amico avesse tradito in quel modo la sua fiducia, fare sesso col suo ragazzo, come aveva solo potuto pensarci? Era stato uno shock e ancore non gli era passato, voleva dimenticare, ma era impossibile: quella scena era ancora nitida, i loro corpi unti, il suono del letto cigolante e quei caldi respiri, no, non avrebbe mai abbandonato la sua mente.  
«Scusa…» disse accarezzandogli le guance… «Scusa…».  
Per tutto il tempo non riuscì a smettere di versare lacrime e anche dopo essere venuto, continuò a piangere fra le braccia del suo ex ragazzo.

«Scusa» disse confortandolo poggiando una mano sui corti capelli mori dell'inglese.  
Li accarezzava lentamente cercando di farlo calmare.  
«Io… non… scusami tu… non sono ancora pronto per dimenticare tutto… ti perdonerò, ma mi ci vorrà ancora del tempo.».  
Rimasero in quella posizione per diversi minuti, fino a quando John non smise di versare quelle lacrime.  
«John, quanto ti trasferirai a Londra?» chiese il ragazzo voltandosi verso il suo ex.  
«Trasferirmi a Londra? Non ho alcuna intenzione di lasciare l'Italia.» rispose.  
Non voleva trasversi allora? I loro amici gli avevano detto che aveva intenzione di farlo, gli avevano mentito? Come avevano potuto far una cosa del genere? Se fosse stato un trucco per farli riavvicinare? Doveva essere grato della cosa?  
«Marco e Tommaso mi hanno detto che avevi comprato i biglietti aerei».  
«Eh? Ah… no, hahaha… per quello, hai presente io cugino Richard?».  
Certo che lo ricordava, l'avevano ospitato per qualche settimana dopo che era venuto in Italia per un convegno di medici, da quello che aveva capito del suo inglese, non parlava italiano, era un giovane specializzato in otorinolaringoiatria.   
«Si…».  
«A novembre si sposa».  
«Allora non hai intenzione di trasferirti?».  
«Perché dovrei? Ho un buon lavoro come traduttore, i miei amici vivono qui, e ci sei tu…».  
“Io? Allora vuole continuare a vedermi?”. Quasi non riusciva a trattenere le lacrime per la felicità.  
«Non piangere» disse abbracciandolo.  
«Sono solo felice».  
«Lo so…».  
Restarono un po' in quella posizione, poggiando la sua testa sulla sua spalla.  
«Vieni con me al matrimonio?».  
Andare con lui a Londra? Aveva per caso intenzione di presentarlo ufficialmente a tutti i suoi familiari? Probabilmente era proprio quello il suo piano e la cosa in fondo non fece altro che aumentare gioia.  
«John».  
«Nicola».  
«Ti amo.» dissero all'unisono guardandosi negli occhi dandosi un altro passionale bacio.


End file.
